


Nations symphony

by purple2panda



Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pogtopia, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple2panda/pseuds/purple2panda
Summary: A short story based around Wilburs time of being exiled.
Series: MCYT Oneshots :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114520
Kudos: 1





	Nations symphony

No one stood by my side. They all chose the other leader. They all said they had my back but abandoned me in the election. That leader banished me, that leader sent me away with nothing. I had made a home in a cave hidden from the nation that now hated me, no one would find me there. I watched my nation from a distance; watching my son take down the walls I put in place to protect him; watching how everyone seemed happier; watching how my right hand man worked with the new president which had taken away the rights of seeing my friends, my family. I built the cave up, wanting to build a new nation which I had already done before however it couldn’t be a nation without people to live there;without people to follow my lead. I had fought hard for independence, for happiness, for safety. They now get to live with independence, live with happiness, live with safety but without the leader who gave it to them.   
  
I told my two brothers about my location and they came to my side. One lived in the nation, giving me updates on what was happening; the other trained me hard. The nation knew of his existence however they thought he was far away from this land, far away from me. They didn’t know what was happening, what forced I had come to contact with. We formed a team; the three of us working hard to get the thing we needed. We were going to take back my nation, take back my unfinished symphony.    
  
We worked hard throughout the months readying ourselves for the battle, until a realisation hit me. I always thought that the new leader was the bad guy, that he was the person who did wrong, however he didn’t fight his way to power. He had won the election fair and square, he was able to banish me because he had the power too yet I thought of him as the bad guy. In fact, it was the opposite. I was the one who wanted my status back, I was the one who would go to violence to get what I wanted. No one cares about me, if they did they would have come looking for me, looking for their old president. Why did I think they missed me? All they knew me for is war. All they knew me for is allowing a traitor to be in the front lines. All they knew me for is allowing our best soldiers to be killed because I trusted the traitor. Nothing good had happened for me. I was the man who built a nation, took it through war which killed so many men and who lost power without doing anything good. I thought I was a good leader but I was anything but that. 

Why am I doing this? If I did get back into power, how many people would support me? Why don’t I just blow it up? If I can’t have my nation no one can have it. I called my brothers into a meeting to tell them the plan. “Let’s be the bad guys” were my exact words. One brother agreed, helping me to form chaos, the other not so much. He ran back to the nation blocking out all contact with me. So there were 2 of us left. The two ‘crazy’ brothers. 

We spent time collecting resources for explosives, enough to blow up a nation. We decided to use the tunnels below the nation which once used for getting around in war but now neglected… moments of forgotten history. Throughout the weeks, we filled up the tunnel. One spark and boom, the nation would be no more. Linking all of the explosives to the press of a button was the last step we had to do. The fun part had almost arrived. 

The day it happened was something I could never forget. I pressed the button and watched my unfinished symphony blow up. My unfinished symphony will forever be unfinished. I stood in the rubble next to my brother, bodies scattered around. The one in front of us was the brother who didn’t go with the plan, the traitor. I was now known as the man who built a nation, took it through war which killed so many men, who lost power without doing anything good, who blew up the nation he created and who went crazy in the end. Everything was perfect. Everything just seemed abandoned. 


End file.
